Breathe
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Flack and Aiden find themselves acting.


Title: Breathe

Author: Weisy/Jen/Tuesdaymorning/Blondeneko

Summary: Flack and Aiden find themselves acting.

Rating: FRT

Pairing: Flack/Aiden

A/N: I know you're all probably going "HEY. What about revenge? You dropping that?" And the answer is NO. : I just have no idea where to go with it so these little fanfics coming up are just something to help me think. It's complicated and weird and so yeah. Here. (also changed the story's title. ;x )

* * *

She turned the crime scene photos over repeatedly as Aiden Burn tried to find anything she had missed earlier that day. She turned the photo to the right, cocked her head to the side and focused her eyes hard on the picture.

A woman, Melissa Carter, found dead on her bed drenched in her own blood. Her hands lay beside her head as one long gash ran along her neck thanks to the killer's choice of murder weapon; kitchen knife.

Aiden placed her hands, palm down, on the layout table as she sighed. The case was going in circles and the evidence was beginning to have little help.

She reached over and grabbed the knife that she and Flack had picked up at the crime scene. The blood matched Melissa's and an unknown partial was lifted off the knife's handle, which Aiden assumed was the killers.

Then the layout room door opened and Aiden tore herself away from the knife to see Flack entering. She took notice of the annoyed expression on his face and she could not help but return the look.

"I've got nothin'." He admitted as he rested one hand on the table before looking at her. "What about you?"

Aiden placed the knife in the bag back down before she sighed as well and shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense Flack. I don't get how she ended up in her bed murdered without any defense wounds; no one heard her and no prints besides the partial off of the knife handle even present."

"Was she raped?"

"No."

Flack sighed. "What the hell was this woman doin' and what went on?"

She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to find an answer to his question.

She came up with nothing.

"Well, maybe I'll go look at my crime scene notes again. See if there's anythin' I missed."

And as Flack was about to turn on his heel, an idea came to Aiden and she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait, I have an idea."

Flack quickly turned around to watch as Aiden gave him a quick smile before letting go of his arm and heading over to the layout table. With one quick move of her arm, Aiden had moved all the evidence off the table and onto a small shelf located underneath the table before jumping up and sitting down on the table's surface. "I'll be Melissa, you are the killer and the table," she patted it, "will be the bed."

He felt all the blood rush into his head as he gaped at her. Maybe if she was not so damn beautiful and maybe if he did not wish secretly for her, to be his than he probably would not have any problem but that was not the case.

He wanted her.

"C'mon," she urged him as she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to her, her legs wrapping loosely around his waist, "I'm Melissa," she began as she reached over and began to loosen his tie, "and so the night starts off with the two of us coming back at my place probably after a nice romantic date." She tosses his tie off to the side. "Since there seems to be no defense wounds and Sheldon told us that there was sexually activity but no rape, I'm guessin' that she encouraged her killer onto her."

He could not even mumble anything as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his face close to hers, their lips barely touching one another.

He swallowed hard as he locked eyes with her, his heart beating fast beneath his flesh. He knew in seconds he could lose control but they were at work and anyone and anytime could walk by and see them.

Damn the architecture.

Aiden's lips curved into a faint smile as Flack's brows furrowed at her. "What?"

Her smile widened. "You're supposed to be in control now."

Flack stared at her for what seemed like minutes before quickly running his crime scene notes over in his head as he took on the killer's role. "Killer moves Melissa flat down onto her back," his hands gently pushed Aiden down onto her back like Melissa before he climbed up onto the table and positioning himself over her, "I place my left hand to your side which would be the palm partial we found on the bed sheet."

His heart was pounding faster then ever before and when he stared down at her, reality hit him and he realized how awkward and yet exciting this felt.

"I think it's quite obvious they have sex right now." Aiden stated as Flack quickly shook the thought of him and Aiden…

He was loosing it.

"Flack, you're not looking so well…" Aiden said as she sat up, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. "You okay?"

His head was spinning, his palms drenching in nervous sweat, his mouth dry and his heart pounding faster and faster with every second they went close to one another.

"Flack?"

He knew that this might be his only chance to make a move and hell, if she didn't like it then he could just lie and blame it on the fact that he's supposed to be playing the role of a killer trying to get with Melissa.

"Flack, are you-"Aiden didn't have anytime to finish her sentence due to the fact that Flack had immediately pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise.

In one swift movement, he had placed her back onto her back as his right hand tangled its fingers in her long, dark hair. He turned his head to the side to get better access to her mouth as he felt her fingers graze across his chest.

Both knew if anyone caught them then their badges could be turned in at any moment and with that in mind, Flack hesitantly and slowly pulled away, both panting heavily for air.

Her fingers were still clutching to the front of his shirt as he found himself getting lost in the moment. Flack wasn't expecting all of this to happen, at least not this way.

Aiden subconsciously licked her lips as she replayed everything over and over again in her head. A part of her wanted to believe that he was only acting as the killer with the other half hoped the complete opposite; that he actually meant it. She hated how her mind functioned sometimes.

Then someone cleared his or her throat. "…Am I interrupting something?"

Flack's eyes widened as he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Danny staring at them questionably.

Fuck.

"F-flack was helping me re-enact t-t-the crime scene." Aiden stuttered as she found herself blushing furiously.

"You could have asked me." Danny told her as he tried his best to hide his smile from them.

He caught them red-handed.

"Uh, I gotta run." Flack said quickly as he pulled out his cell phone, pretending that he had a new case call. "I'll talk to you later Aiden about the case. Yeah, about the case." He said as he gave her a quick smile before getting off the table and immediately walking out. He was not going to waste anymore time in that layout room because he didn't know what the hell he had just done except for the fact that his heart had completely taken over his brain.

FIN.


End file.
